Entangled, entrapped
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: A war is coming, one that will spread blood red across the seas itself and shape the very future. Yukine unfortunately is caught in the middle of it all. Based on yattone's Cecaelia Yatoyuki fic on tumblr, done with her permission. Rated for later chapters. Better than it sounds. More inside. Bishamon, Kazuma, Yato, Yukine, Suzuha, Fujashaki/father (spoiler) Nora. Au.


**Please note that this fic is darker than most things that I write and will deal with many touché subjects. Warning, talk of rape, incest-ish scenes, (They really are related) Character death (spoiler, it's someone you all want to see dead anyway.****  
**

**Pairings Yato x Yukine, Bishamon x Kazuha, ****Some Suzuha x Yukine scenes, s****mall Aiha x Suzuha moments. Nora x Father/Fujisaki. (Disturbing) Small Fujisaki x Yato mentions of Yato x Nora. (Also disturbing)**

**I do not own Noragami or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter one, Beware the Teacher's wrath. Chapter two, Secrets under the waves.**

* * *

His seat is by the window where behind the glass the ocean sparkles and beckons, white wakes indicating a strong wind upon the rough dark water. He can't help but look out at it despite knowing full well he can't see him, he can't help it, damn him if he can't. vaguely does he hear footsteps falling upon the wood of the floorboards in the room or the chatter around him. Its been days and he knows he can't spend that much time at the beach waiting... Hiyori was getting worried about him spending so much time out late coming home after dark, he bits his lip. If only she knew the half of it.

"Class I would like to introduce you to a new student... Ma..."

The voice of the teacher barely fazes him. He sighs reaching for his book. Not seeing the dark eyes at the front of the class on him, or his voice asking the teacher to let him sit at the empty desk by the window.

"You sure like looking at the sea a lot."

Yukine blinks out of his trance, turns his head, seeing the new student standing in front of his desk, a chair pulled out in front of him.

"Yeah," the blond sighs turning as the boy sits at the empty desk next to his. "Ma Suzuha, right?" The other boy smiles, fingers running through his black hair, dark eyes nervous and unsure about his surrounding, nervously pulling at the collar of his black blazer, and yet there is a strange look in his eyes as he looks at him almost like pity, it is gone too soon for him to actually see it.

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"Kasi Yukine..." he said.

Suzuha blinks and looks at him.

"Are... are you serious?"

"Yeah... I know, lame isn't it?"

"No no!" Suzuha says quickly waving his arms in the air. "Not at all. I like it, really I do."

Yukine blinks, no one had said that about him before, and smiles, Suzuha smiles back at him and its a friendly smile.

"Good to meet you Suzuha," he says, reaching under the table. "You too Yukine," Suzuha held his hand in his. His eyes narrow the moment his hand touches his, he can sense the feeling of that on his skin small circular marks on his flesh.

"Is something wrong?"

Suzuha's eyes soften, looks up at him and smiles.

"Sorry, I... my stomach is a bit upset that's all."

Yes... that seemed about right.

Yukine looks at him and nods, and he lets out his breath he didn't know he was holding in. Well he's failed a few step, but that didn't keep him from trying while not trying to seem like he was too needy. Under his breath he cursed Akiha and Kazuma for their idiotic advice.

_Making friends with humans is not as difficult as you might think young one! In fact, it's a lot like learning to swim for the first time, you just wave your tail fins and go for it! No. Akiha that's not right at all! Suzuha... Think of your tail fins as your voice and body, you cannot just pull yourself forward take it slowly... Slow?! He can't afford to be slow!_

He can still hear their declaration and heated discussions clearly in his head over the drone of the teacher who is currently pointing at something on the board with a long stick, he takes his time to squint at the strange writing before going back to his thoughts and he rolls his eyes. What did they knew... in fact what did _he_ know? He turns back to Yukine who is still looking at him and he bits his lip, he has to make this work of the sake of his people he _has_ to.

He gulps slightly, finding it difficult to speak, a strange water like substance is in his throat. He remembers Kazuma telling him that its called saliva. He swallows it down heavily.

"Yukine... do you... want to hang out after school?"

Yukine looks at him but before he can speak something smacks down on his desk.

The boy nearly falls over his chair, a moment of silence passes before the entire classroom erupts in a roar of laughter. The teacher glares at him for a few seconds before turning towards the class her horn rimmed glasses flashing in the light of the sun coming in through the window.

"Quiet." Her voice is barely above a whisper but it is effective so much so that one could hear a pin drop.

She turns back gazes down at Suzuha, and honestly to him it's like staring down an eel, after a few seconds of this she turned to Yukine whose eyes are half closed.

"If it is not enough you are not paying attention in my sacred learning halls you drag the new student down with you... Kasi this means..."

"Miss... it's not his fault! I was the one distracting him!" Suzuha said, practically jumping up in his seat. The teacher looks at him over the rim of her pointed glasses her greying hair falling out of its tight bun over them and sighs.

"Very well... but for the rest of the class time you two are to remain quiet, if I catch either of you moving your lips." As she walkes back to the front of the class several students giggle over their hands that are over their mouth.

Suzuha slowly sits back down and turns to see Yukine smiling at him and nodded. Suzuha smiles sitting back in his chair unseen by anyone.

_So... they both__ were __right after all_.

"Now students, open your text books to page 300, today we will be discussing..." The woman's voice seems to drone on and on until it become the hum of the vent above him.

The rest of the day drags by, like a seahorse in an area of no water current, or so Suzuha thinks. The only thing that breaks Susuha out of the boredom is knowing that he was with Yukine the entire day, which just made it a lot easier. Finally when it is time to leave he packs his stuff and joins Yukine at the school gate.

"Thanks for that save back there!" Yukine says as they leave.

"Y-your welcome..." Suzuha says smiling at the cheery blossoms floating down on the breeze around the two of them. He breathes the scent in heavily and smiles.

"Did you not have cherry blossoms where you live."

Suzuha smiles in secret knowledge.

"There's... not much of anything where I live."

"Where'd you live before, America?" Yukine teases.

"No... Not exactly... I lived in Tokyo all my life. I just moved here yesterday. I'm living in an apartment building nearby."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah... What about you?"

Yukine shift slightly pushing his backpack up a little on his shoulder. "Near the beach with Hiyori, one of my friends."

"Not with your parents..."

Yukine's eyes fall and he looks down slightly.

"The two of 'em split up when I was very young... my father was hardly ever around so Hiyori managed to connive her parents to let me live with them."

Suzuha looks at him his eyes narrowing in disgust but not for him. He sighs and the two of them walk in silence for a while.

"Hey I'm sorry about getting you in trouble." the dark haired boy says, attempting to cheer Yukine up, and he is surprised at how well it worked when Yukine turns to smirk at him.

"It's not as bad as you may think, I swear the teacher just has a stick up her ass the size of a small lake."

Kasuha blinks at his comment and silently contemplating the morality of the human race. What is _wrong_ with these people!? Well... besides the obvious reason.

"So where do you want to do first?" Yukine asks pleasantly once again breaking Suzuha out of his train of thought.

"I don't know... where do you think we should go?"

Yukine smiles, takes his hand Suzuha winces slightly, that disgusting feeling creeps into his skin. That creatures touch still very much polluting his skin

"You'll see," he says a mischievous grin on his lips, and he runs with through the walkway crowded with students, Suzuha struggling to keep up as well as trying not to numb into any wayward students.

This was going to be a long day indeed.

And so the two of them spent the rest of the day walking around town spending hours at a time at game stores, manga shops and music stores. By the time they were done it was getting late and after making a quick call to him the two decided to stop by at a sushi restaurant to get a bit of early dinner in before they would head out again.

"Do you like octopus dumplings?" Yukine asks as he looks at his plate piled with said creature and salad and tako. He gulps heavily as memories flood his mind.

Suzuha's eyes narrow as he looks at him knowingly.

"I hate it actually." he says thickly as he bites the octopus dumpling roughly.

Yukine gazes at him and smiles.

"You're weird." Suzuha just smiles knowing he was only joking.

They finish the rest of their meal in silence.

"You know," Yukine says as he walks in front of Suzuha. "I had a great time today."

Suzuha smiles. Wasn't the new kid support to say that. Yeah.. me to, and he means it. He frown, thinking of the plan.

"Hey uh... Yukine?" Suzuha says quietly.

"Yes?" Yukine asks turning to him.

Suzuha gulps, screwing up his nerve.

"Do you want to go to the Cape Erimo cliffs tomorrow?"

Yukine blinks and he can't miss that flicker in his eyes.

"Why?"

He thinks hard to find an answer.

"You see, I've lived far from the coast all my life and I heard about its powerful winds that can turn from hot to cold in a matter of seconds, it's fascinating, don't you think?"

Yukine stares at him.

"Umm... So..."

"It's fine, let's meet at ten by the pier."

"See you there tomorrow?"

"See ya there!"

Suzuha watches him as his shadow lingers upon the sidewalk upon the grassy field until it all together disappeared. The boy breathes in deeply, reaches into his pocket and pulling his phone out, flipping it open and held it to his ear.

"It's me... Yes, I've already found him. ...In a few days I'll bring him to the cliff, yes, that cliff. He's already agreed to go with me. Please... do not be so worried... I promise you, it'll work out just as you planned, Yato' will be in our grasp soon... Ane-sama."

Suzuha snaps the phone shut and sighs heavily, his eyes hidden behind his bangs a dark shadow falling over his face.

"I just wish we found out about this sooner." He looks back towards where Yukine's shadow had been a look of sadness in his eyes. Angrily he kicks a can where it lands on a rock a dent forming on its shell. "Disgusting..."

He feels his hand clenching up at his side.

...

...

...

...

The sun dips just beyond the horizon as Yukine makes his way to his home he pauses his eyes gaze over the large house with a large house circular balcony that guts out over the ocean. It's a large extravagant house, but they are able to afford it. Hiyori's father is a fairly successful doctor known by many. Her mother in the other hand.

"I'm home!"

There's a small clatter from the window and a girl a little older than him appears in the doorway to the kitchen. She has long dark hair pale skin and light purple eyes.

She was wearing an apron under her blouse and pants.

"Welcome home," she smiles as he closes the door. "Father and mother are out today and won't be back until midnight. Did you enjoy your day?" she adds.

Yukine smiles.

"Yeah."

Hiyori smiles and giggles slightly.

"What?" the blond asks, annoyed as he stops on the stairs.

"Oh nothing... I'm just so happy that you for showing a new student around," she smiles up at him, eyes glowing. Yukine smiles at her.

"Hiyori... I'm going to meet him tomorrow as well."

"Oh really, where?"

"At Cape Erimo."

Hiyori blinks her smile fading off her lips.

"About that, there's something I want to talk to you about Yukine."

The blond's body freezes.

"You've been spending a lot of time at beaches whole days in fact.

_Stop_...

"...and you've come back so late a few times as well." She looks at him, and she's scared of the things she sees in his eyes. She reaches her head out to him.

_Please just stop_...

"Yukine... if something's bothering you just talk to me about it."

"There's nothing to talk about!" he cries prying himself from her grip running up the stairs Hiyor's voice shouting after him. Alone in his room he stands with his back against the door eyes closed tightly.

"I'm sorry." The boy sinks to his knees his forehead resting against them.

...

...

...

"You've done very well, Suzuha. I never expected it to work so quickly on the first day... However it seems like you have a gift for this. I knew I could trust you."

"Thank-you, Ane-sama, your words are most kind." Across the room purple eyes study him and smiled.

"Rest assured we will not hurt the boy, it is not his fault after all." Purple eyes grow dark the pupils forming into cat like slits, gloved hands meet the woman's chin resting upon then and her lips tighten." But we will do what we have to do to win this war."

"Whatever my lady says it is to be done without fail."

Suzuha nods, bows to the woman sitting a few ways away from him on a cushion and she bids him his leave. As he raises himself up from his knees on the cushion he can feel the eyes of the clan on him as he walks out of the meeting room sliding open the door.

He breaths heavily as he walks through seemingly endless corridors before he reaches his room, slide the door open, he walks into his room slide it shut and then leans against it.

"I'm sorry, Yukine."

His room is dark, a reflection of his mode and of his soul. He doesn't know how long he's been there but soon a light knock against his head snaps him back to reality for the up tenth time that day.

"Suzuha... It's me, Aiha. Can I come in?"

Suzuha freezes, his semi guilt pushed aside as he is contemplating the repercussions of letting her in. After a moment she slide it open and a girl with pale pink hair adorned with a black ribbon walks in, her pale pink eyes gaze across the room her strange skirt flows around her as she walks into the room before turning to him.

"It's very dark in here." She frowns and turns to him, her eyes gazing at him. "Perk up! What would your ancestors say if they saw you like this? We are on the cups of reclaiming what those damned cecaelia have taken from us for so long as well as bringing order back."

"Yes, I know. But to drag a human into this? It's not his fault, even Ane-sama agrees with me!" He shouts at her, eyes flashes. They are both silent, each not knowing what to say to the other.

"Suzuha." She watches as he crosse the room and lays down on his bed, she sighs and sits down next to him by the futon.

"Do you love him?" she sighs, running a hand soothingly through his hair.

The boy is silent for a moment before he turns to her.

"Guilt can sometimes lead to love." he says to her softly. He feels her hands falter slightly and he half turns to look at her.

"You have nothing to be guilty of, you are doing the right thing..."

He turns away.

"Pleas do not bully him when he is brought here."

"Why Su-zu-kun what do you think I am, a cecaelia? Why do you have so little faith in me?" she sighs, and her voice is filled with hurt.

"Aiha... I know you tried to sneak your skin into my fish once."

Aiha falters again, placing an arm on his shoulder as she lets him rest his head against her shoulder, thinking that she is she had given him her mermaid skin that one time they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Don't misunderstand me... I will see this through, just let me rest. I've had a long day."

Aiha sits there before the other, gently running lines through his hair and smiles softly.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Secrets beneath the waves**

* * *

What feels like minutes later he was being shaken awake by a man with tan skin grayish hair and black eyes, the sound of bells sound whenever he moves his arms and legs. A strange scent come from him. Aiha is gone.

"Kugaha..." he says groggily, sitting up a little.

"You'd best get up."

"What time is it?"

"On the surface it's already nine fifty."

The boy bolted out of bed throwing the covers to the ground in his haste to get ready.

"Ahh... The joys of youth," the elder man sighs, crossing his arms as he watches it move in a blur all around him.

_/On the surface/_

When he wakes up its nine in the morning and the birds are chipping outside. The blond scrambles out of bed quickly pulling on some clothes and eat his breakfast quickly, after choking down grape nuts he runs back upstairs and brushes his teeth. At ten to ten he is out the door, not once seeing Hiyori or anyone else.

At Ten ten he is just approaching the entrance of the Hokkado mountains. Suzuha is already there, looking at bed as him.

"Sorry I'm late!" he gasps doubled over and out of breath.

"To be honest... I got here a few second ago myself," he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Yukine smiles.

"So.. shall we go?"

The dirt crunched under their feet as they walk along the cliff, green trees and foliage all around them, a thin mist hugs the air as they walk further into it.

"How far are we going out?"

"Let's go to the very edge, don't you wanna see the waves crash against the sides?"

"Unless all the fog ruins it for us."

"Don't jinx it Yukine!"

The walkway become more narrow they can see waves crashing the sides transparent fog hugs their bodies. Yukine frown as he sees Suzuha stepping away from a small puddle of water.

"Don't like getting wet?" he smirks.

"No... it's just that... I didn't bring my bath suit..." he says sheepishly as he lets Yukine walk a little ways ahead of him.

"You know Yukine there are old stories that say the sea was once, crystal clear, where you could see straight to the bottom, beautiful without a flaw, Suzuha said suddenly breaking the silence as they continued walking.

"Yeah?" Yukine ask turning to him, not missing that cold look in his eyes.

"And one day... it _will_ be like that again."

The trail is if anything smooth and they reach the edge in no time, despite what Yukine had said the fog isn't as bad... unless someone were to count the wind whipping by their bodies. However the sight they see of the open ocean is amazing. Suzuha smiles out into the horizon.

"Do you think the samurai stood here watching as foreigners invaded their homeland?" Suzuha asks after a while.

"...Huh?"

"You know, the history teacher spoke of it yesterday, when the ports were opened for western traders to come poring in?"

He's only half listening to him, he can't help but look out across the waves for him.

"Suzuha... maybe we should leave, I think I'll stay here a while..."

Suzuma's eyes narrow in disgust, knowing what he means by that, and he can't help but let the next words fall from his mouth.

"Why? Is it Because you're worried Yato'll show up with me here so you can..."

Yukine freezes, he can't believe what he had just heard. He half turns back to Suzuha, who looks at him with eyes wide in disbelief of the words of what he had just said as waves crash over the cliff with the force of a hurricane powered by the wind sending water all around them.

"Yuki... I didn't mean..."

"Suzuha... How do you..." His eyes widen as he sees him change before his eyes.

"Suzuha... You're a..."

Suddenly Yukine smells something sweet and before he knows it he is falling to the ground, the last thing he sees if a glint of light flashing off glasses and Suzuha looking down at the rocks his bangs covering his eyes.

A man with brown hair swept back about his face glasses covering his green eyes quickly gathers the boy up in his hands gazing down at him, there is a small wound on his right hand like a piece of skin was missing form it, beside him Beside him stand a man with greying hair and beard, tall, lean his right eye covered in a black eyepatch, the remains of a cecaelia attack.

"Kazuma, Kuraha," Suzuha says slowly. The one named Karuha picks him up, Kazuha's tail is swishing in the air as if swatting a fly.

"You did very well... Suzuha," the one named Kazuma says smiling at the boy. Suzuha only nods his eyes on the ground. Karuha's eye narrow down at him eyes going back up watching as Kuzuma sets Yukine down gently on the rocks and pores a potion down his throat. He waits a few seconds before he straightens up and picks the blond up again.

"The potion will were off in a twenty minutes, we must hurry." As they walk towards the edge Karuha glances down at the merboy in his arms.

"He will thank you for this," the older merman says to him shortly as they disappear into to the sea.

He looks back towards where Yukine's shadow had been a look of sadness in his eyes.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

It took less time then Kazuma had anticipated, traveling through the ocean carrying a human was not as hard at it had seems, the sea was calm and in no time at all they are breaking the surface of the water of their air pocket cove, the dry floor surrounded by the clan who clap when they break out of the water with the boy, if only to be immediately silenced by Visaverne for fear of waking or scaring the human boy.

As the one carrying the human Kazuma swims to the edge giving him to a member who, following Visaverna's orders, takes him to her room, and he pulls himself out of the small hole that leads back to the sea and smiles up at Visaverna a bit of water dripping from a stalactites falls onto his nose making it wrinkle slightly.

He smiles up at her.

"It is done," he says softly and she nods.

"Now all we have to do is wait and hope."

Kazuma nods.

"If I know Yato he'll fall for it hook line and sinker," he smirks, eyes darkening as memories of his past like come into his mind.

Bishamon come close to him, knowing what he is thinking.

"That is no longer your life," she says covering his scared hand with her identical one.

Yukine's fingers stretch on what he is under feeling silk under his fingertips. He frowns, no that's not right, with extreme effort he pulls himself blinking back the sleep. He is on a bed in an unfamiliar room. At first he confused and a little scared but he hears a noise beside him and he looks around him, seeing Kazuma siting in a chair, memories from before flooding his mind.

"Yukine... I."

"I trusted you..."

Suzuma has the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"Do not blame him he was just doing as he was told. You should thank him, he's hardly left your side since you've been sleeping," says a voice from the doorway. Yukine turns seeing a tall figure of a woman in the doorway.

"I will not hurt you," the woman says coming more swiftly into the room her eyes on the boy on the bed. There is an unearthly beauty about her and her skin seems to glow strangely yet beautifully and her eyes shine with an earthy light.

"My name is Bishiamon young one," she says softly as she stops by the bed.

"You mean... like one of the Seven lucky Gods?"

The woman smiles.

"Not exactly the same. I am not a goddess but the true queen of the ocean, I am Visaverna of the mermaid clan of the Seas of Japan."

Yukine say up on the bed looking right at her, The woman smiles and she continues.

"There has been a blood feud between the cecaelia and the mermaids that has gone through generations, I am sorry that you have been caught in the middle of all of it," she says truthfully. "Please allow me explain. The Cecaelia's have taken the birthright of my people and have humiliated many of my kind. They are cruel, evil creature that should not be allowed to exist, Yato is the worst, though his actions towards you are no different from his own. Taking what they want and then throwing it aside."

"Aren't your kind just as bad?"

Bishamon allows a small smile to grace her lips at the younger ones impudence she allows herself to believe that it is just his youth talking and she bites her lip at the thought of Yato turning him into... something like that. Her lips form a snarl at the thought but quickly she represses it and takes a deep breath calming herself wondering if this is how human police feel when dealing with a.. what was the word? Rape case.

"Unlike popular belief mermaids are not promiscuous nor are we polygamist, we are kind, gentle and caring creatures. We mate for life. The old stories told about us were just cecaelias macerating as us." Her eyes narrow "They do not understand the beauty of love and creating connections and neither is it the way to live. Their hold over the ocean allows those negative feelings to spilling over into the surface world like poison gas. Suzuha has told me that you parents divorced some time ago."

Yukine looks over at the boy slumped on the chair and swallows.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I need you to help us."

"What do you need my help, I'm just a human."

"We need you to draw Yato out for us," as she speaks she draws a collar out from her pocket. "You are the only one who can do it. When he is close enough I need you to place this around his neck, it will render him immobile long enough for us to capture him. "Once he is within our grasp the rest of the cecaelia will be leaderless their most powerful member away from them and we will be able to take back what is our."

"...Why should I?"

Bishamon's lips curl at the child's impudence but she pushes it away, fighting to remain calm.

"Why not... You can't possible love him." Her eyes narrow. "Or do you like being used? Treated like some toy?" Yukine blinks opens his mouth but closes it when he doesn't know what to say to her, he feels his body start to shake.

"Is it possible that you like being treated like that?" her voice is soft gentle and she gently places her hand on his chin tilting it up to her face. "You are person not a toy. Or is it that you like it? Her eyes bore into him and they narrow. "Disgusting."

"It's not that... I don't..."

"Then what is it then?" Bishamon crosses her arms and sighs. "He will never be able to love you, he just sees you as something to use and nothing more... He just wants to break you. As I have said before his kind are all like that. If you want I will give you something to make you forget all that he has done to you... It's all up to you, Yukine."

He bits his lip as memories flood his mind him panting slurring his words... limp and begging in his arms. He chokes back a sob and bits his lip. Bishamon draws the young boy to his lap where he buries his head into her lap, tears in his eyes despite himself.

"Yes... I'll help you," he says.

"You are doing the right thing, Yukine," Bishiamon says stroking his back like a mother would a hurt child, anger for Yato flaring inside of her.

Soon... so very soon.

Suzuha steps next to the Yukine on the bed smiling down at him.

"Yukine would you like to come look around with me. "I'll show you a sight that will take your breath away."

...

...

...

...

...

Deep under the water a Gulper ell glides in the dark water, turning its dead eyes this way and that searching for prey to gulp in. It stops, floats spotting something in the distance and it swims quickly towards it. Suddenly bright eyes turning to it, sharp and cruel, it quickly turns and swims away into the inky blackness. Even it knows what it for disturbing a cecaelia, especially that one, even a to a small creature like it.

Yato sighs turns his head away, and drums his fingers on the underwater reef, watching the bubbles form around him idly craning his head as they floated to the surface, watching some of them pop before reaching their goal. His eyes narrow as he looks above the waves.

He hasn't seen Yukine in a while. Has his pretty toy left him? He frown, wondering why he cared so much if he did or not.

"Going back to your pretty surface dweller again, Ya-bo-ku?"

The cecaelia turns to see another of his kind smirking at him laying his chin on his folded hands as they lay on a reef nearby, neat light brown hair moving all around him, and a pair of light grey brown eyes eyeing him as light black tentacles move around behind him, his skin up to his chest was human in color that faded smoothly into light patches of purple up to his tentacles.

"What's it to you, Fujisaki?" he smirks tuning away from him.

"Oh come, come Yaboku-kun.~ Don't be so shy with your human pets, maybe we can share her?" The cecaelia named Fujisaki places a hand on his naked shoulder and rests his head on the opposite one and nozzles in.

Yato just rolls his eyes they are cold and sharp as they turn to him.

"What's mine is mine until _I_ say so otherwise." he says elbowing him harshly in the stomach. The man lets himself float to the side, the action is nearly comical, his eyes on the cecaelia prince as he disappeared into the blackness.

"What ever you say," the man smiles and then frowns.

"Come out Mizuchi", he mutters, turning towards a tall rock where he can see light black thin tentacles protruding out of it. They wiggles slightly and slowly he sees a pale hand on the rock and a girl peeking her head out from it. The girl has pale skin dark hair that reaches her chin adorned with a small Hitaikaushi on her forehead that she claimed she found just floating in the ocean, and soulless purple black in color and eternally laughing eyes. her chest is covered in a simple white sash, like the funeral clothes of a human. There are marks on every seeable place of her skin, some overlapping others dark against her fair human like skin.

"Father has such sharp eyes, spotting me so quickly in the dark," she giggles coming to his side. He smiles down at his daughter. She has none of him in her, he smiles at the thought of her mother searching for her somewhere above the ocean.

"No, no, my pretty little dragon, you just need to work on how you hide your delicate tentacles," he says with a pleasant enough smile, reaching for one of her tentacles and squeezes it light making her sigh in pleasure. She allows one to wrap around his arms, she giggles resting her head against his chest as she looks at the top of the ocean where Yato disappeared to.

"Are you sure your plan will work, father?" She asks, running small line in his chest.

"Of course, even if it does, Yato'll never be the wiser... as usual."

"You're so mean," the girl giggles as their tentacles swirling around each of them. The man smirks.

"Whatever do you mean? Sometimes I think he's as inept as Kazuma... Such a man as our future king... the very idea."

"And what about that girl?" she asks innocently staring up at him.

The male cecaelia smiles wrapped his thick tentacles around her pulling her closer.

"That depends... I have no want in tormenting that poor surface girl even more than Yaboku-sama has."

The girl pouted pursing her lips out, "She took Yato from me," she reminds him. "And since then he hasn't laid his tentacles on anyone else, it's not right." she whimpers scornfully.

Fujusaki just sighs heavily, his tentacles moving between hers. Soft moans echo throughout the sea carried by the current.

/

/

/

/

Yukine and Suzuha walk side by side through the hallway, to Yukine it looks like a modern home, he finds it strange that it is underwater. The two of them walk until they reach a cave like room at first Yukine doesn't see anything truly amazing but when Suzuha tells him to look up his eyes widen in amazement.

Hanging from the celling stalactites of every color protrude out, elegant in shape and beautiful to the eyes.

"It's... amazing... Yukine says breathlessly as he looks around the cave.

Suzuhu smiles.

"I'm glad you think that Yukine, but do not be fooled this is the power of the mermaids, it wards off our enemies or keeps them trapped here if they are every brought here. But if you think this is beautiful think of what Everything will look like once Ani-sama is the queen of the ocean again."

Yukine turns to him and he smiles.

"You know Suzuha... your new kid attitude was kind of annoying,"

Suzuha's face falls.

"Oh... sorry."

At that moment Kazuma appeared in the entrance.

"Everything is ready, let's go. You have nothing to worry about Yukine, we will be close by." Kazuma says as he hand him a bottle.

Yukine eyed it wearily.

"Don't worry, it's something Kaguha made to keep you from drowning in the water... You see we're pretty far down."

... At a deserted beach ...

He finds the blond quickly, he's currently sitting at the edge of a cove sitting on flat rocks, a foot hanging over the water, he's been there a while now but he hadn't looked up, not even to see a dolphin jump out of the waves, it's getting late but he doesn't get up. Suddenly a tentacle wraps around his ankle but the blond doesn't look up and a moment later Yato breaks the surface of the water, his eyes on the blond, smirking slightly.

"Where you waiting for me again?" the cecaelia smirks, pulling himself half out of the water to lie next to the human. The blond just sits there not moving, not answering. Yato turns his head to the side frowning slightly.

"Yukine?" the cecaelia asks as he looks at him. Slowly he turns to lay on his stomach, moving a tentacle to brush away a strand of hair blocking his face but the blond moves out of his touch. He can't help it as a lightly flutter runs through his heart.

He looks pale.

"Are you sick?" he asks flatly, but he gets no response.

"Yukine..." the cecaelia says more seriously. Finally the blonds raises his head and looks up at him and the other can't help but feel uncertainty in the sea foam.

The boys eyes are hard, the color a deep orange like deep twilight. He looks at him, leans in closer, as the cecaelia raises himself on his hand a slight frown on his face. The human reaches into his pocket moving at such an angle that Yato does not see. But as he moves up to his era.

_You are doing the right thing_.

Bishamons words echo through his mind as he pulls the collar higher his eyes hard, he's sick of being used and thrown aside and he's sick of wanting more and toyed with.

Despite himself he lets one word slip from his lips

"Visaverna..."

Yato's eyes widened in shock, there was only one way he could know her other name, but before he pulls away Yukine surprises him by shooting up and walking away from him, a collar in his hands, his eyes are wide, disbelief for what he had just done showing clearly in them.

Yato treads water eyes widening as he hears shouting and cursing, all around him he mermaid swarm around him, his eyes fall on Kazuma. He ducks away quickly evading them and looks back to the reef.

He sees Bishamon standing their at the reef her eyes dark and cold on him screaming blood lust. The last thing he sees is Yukine standing their immobile on the bank before he dives into the waves. The vision haunts nearly him.

Slowly the area is beginning to be filled with more mermaid.

"Yukine..."

They all look at him, betrayal and anger showing in their eyes, their eyes hard. But its Suzuha's who gets him the most. The boy chocks, throws the collar at Bishamons feet, turns and runs away from them almost falling down on the rocks in his haste.

"Yukine, wait!" Suzuha shouted, attempting to run after him.

"Wait, Suzuha! Let him go!" Bishamon said sharply. The boy turns to her his eyes wide.

"The damned cecaelia's hold over him is stronger than we thought... his will is weak. I thought he would be stronger than that. Let him be by himself. Eventually the cecaelia will show himself to him again... on land."

"B-but..."

"Do not worry... I know what he must do..."

Aiha just stand there a grimace on her face as waves crash against the rock

_/ At the depth of the sea. /_

Yato frowns, leaning against a mast of a sunken ship brushing back a Dragon fish when it swims too close to him, his eyes were in thought.

Arms wrap around him.

"Hello Yato," the female cecaelia sings smiling benignly at her. She frown when he looks away her eyes on a red mark on his face.

"What's happened? Did you stay too close to a ship, or something else?" she raises an eyebrow smiling at the thought of him getting attacked by a mermaid, or his pretty surface dweller. "Did you lose something? I can make you feel better."

"You really do live up to your name." he mutters eyes lingering upon a name on her collar bone he frowns and in a blur he is gone.

The girl cecaelia floats, her eyes wide, she looks down seeing one of the marks missing.

"Oh Mizuchi... do not be sad." Fujusaki slips in besides her patting her head.

The girl pouts up at him.

"It's not right."

"I know my little dragon, I know."

/ _On the surface_ /

Night approaches slowly, the sun sinks behind the clouds mist is cast upon the land surrounding it, It is dark out, so dark that no one notices the figure in the waves.

He doesn't know why he's here, wanting to know the reason for the boys actions a few days ago seems like pretty weak excuse but it's all he has and deep inside he knows he can't leave without an answer and maybe making sure that Yukine isn't total broken.

He knows the damned mermaids won't be around him again which makes it all the easier, they've all probably ran back to their caves with their tail fins all in a curl, fickle creatures.

He reaches the beach and hides behind a large rock on the sand watching his tentacles turn into human legs, he hasn't used this in a while so he's not sure he can walk on land without alerting any unwanted attention. He looks down, seeing his body in human clothing, what he thinks is a black jersey. Slowly he pulls himself up on the rock, testing his legs out. After a few tries of him falling flat on his face in the sand he manages to pull himself together enough to walk the remaining few paces from the beach to his house, by then he somehow mastered the art of walking.

There's a tree right outside the house that he jumps onto, landing cat like on one of its branches looking in through the windows. There's a girl removing her clothes and about to get into a shower through an open window. He frown and looks away, his eyes on a room where light is flooding through the open window. At first he thinks Yukine is awake but that feeling quickly passes as he sees no movement inside, he leans back and silently jumps into the room, his eyes falling on a mass of blond hair peeking out from under blankets. The cecaelia can't help but smile at the image and looks around Yukine's room.

The room is flooded with light from a night light by his desk, The cecaelia frowns, what does a kid his age need one of those for? His room is large and spacious the walls a cream color and typical of a human, a bookshelf, a computer and, on what he supposes to where he keeps his clothes, two pictures are placed right next to each other.

He picked it up, eyeing the ones in the picture. A woman who looks like his mother and a girl who looks just like him. He heard the blond whimper in his sleep and he put the picture down.

"Yato..." the boy glares at him sitting, fully awake. The cecaelia turns his head to look at him before setting the picture back down on the table fully. He turns himself around and walks the remaining few paces to his bed.

Yukine's eyes are on him the entire time.

"What do you want." The boy says coldly glaring at Yato as he approaches the bed. He scoots away when he is beside trying to put distance between him and the other his eyes looking down at his legs in slight surprise.

Yato raises an eyebrow.

"I only came here to talk with you."

"Did you?" the boy scoffed, watching him as he comes near him on the bed.

"Yes... Why did you save me?"

"I didn't save you."

"You good as well have."

"I don't know, why did I?

Yato smirks, coming to the bed and rests his knee on it. "Since you know about that Bishamon you must know everything about us and them."

"Yes."

"What did she tell you?"

"Everything."

Yato smirks, raises an eyebrow.

"You're the reason my parents divorced."

"I am?" he smirked as he reached the bed. Yukine glares at him.

"Did she tell you that I've killed humans as well as her kind," he sneers into his ear pulling himself away before he can lick it and stares straight into his eyes. "And much worse. But don't worry, I won't kill you," he smiles, and suddenly he is atop his body on the bed pulling back the sheets. "You're different, my dear little toy.~" He easily unbutton the top part of his thin pajamas holding him down as he begging to wriggle underneath him. "Don't be so scared... I'm not angry at what you did, I won't hurt you, in fact I feel like rewarding you for the humiliation you caused them, especially her."

Yukine glares daggers ar him, the memory of Suzuha still fresh in his mind, he hasn't even show up for school since that day.

He was torn out of his thought when he see Yato's hand move, he leans in to kiss his neck fingers going further into his shirt brushing against a cold nipple pulling at it gently.

"S-stop..."

"Why should I, Yuki? You were so eager for it the last few times we did it."

"S-shut up! You bastard. You don't understand, I'm not your toy!" he hissed, his voice filled with venom that vanishes in his throat, his eyes closed tightly as images fill his mind, the horribly familiar feel of a tentacle moving across his face.

The cecaelia just smirks at him, holding him down as he feels his tentacles slithering all around the boy's clothes body, slipping inside curling around his nipples, causing thick vain like designs to form inside them. Yukine's eyes winded when he feels one move against the spot between his legs, moving up and down. A few days ago he would have loved this, but now it just makes him feel disgusted with himself. His eyes shot open as he feels tentacles wrap around his arms holding him in place and they are rough on his skin. Yato leans down to his lips, not seeing the wetness in the corner of his eyes as he several tentacles pull his pants down to his thighs.

"Suzuha," he hears him half whimper against his lips.

Yato inhales sharply, pulls back from him, the tentacle in between his legs pauses and then the other tentacles all together disappears. Yato sits up on the bed, his tentacles turning into legs as he looks down at the blond boy, who moves further away from him, rubbing his hands where his tentacles had squeezed him roughly, truly looks at him. He frowns looks away and then back again, seeing tears in his eyes. He reaches, leans closer making the boy move back away from him until he is flat against the headboard. Yato sighs places his hand to his cheeks brushing back the tears with his thumb gently.

"Now is this really that bad?" Yato asks lightly kissing his forehead gently pulling up a pillow until it is against his head.

The blond looks away saying nothing. The cecaelia sighs.

"Have you been enchanted by a mermaid?" There is slight disappointment in the cecaelia's voice. He frowns, why does that bother him so?

Yukine just looks at him, his eyes turning to the side and then back again and leans up to his ear whispering something in it.

* * *

**Look up the fish I described here, C'mon I dare you.**

* * *

**Alternate scene of Yato getting captured.**

Something clamps around his neck. The cecaelia's hands fly to his neck as Yukine quickly moves away from glaring at him. It feels rough with chains around the edges around the edges at the same moment a net is cast over him and he is hanging upside down in the air being held by Kazuma.

Yato struggles but his muscles do not respond and he sits there limp in the net and then his eyes falling at Yukine

he hissed angrily. The boy just stares him down the look in his eye tell more than his words.

"I'm not your toy," he says as Bishamon appears beside him Yato's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"You did a very good job, Yukine." Suzuha smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder, but the boy says nothing.

Yukine just stars at the cecaelia as he was being dragged beneath the waves. The look in his eyes haunting, even to the cecaelia.

* * *

**Sneak peak of chapter two. (it's all just a bunch of random ****sentences and scenes)**

* * *

Suzuha places the blond back down on the bed sighing heavily.

"He agreed to it."

The statement meant little to Bishamon if it done out of something so shallow as lust.

Why did his pulse rush when he though of Yukine with that whelp

Deep down he knew the reason. It can't be... but it was.

Yes... He was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with Yukine.

"Listen Yukine, I'll be gone for a while..."

Suzuha places a gentle hand towards his face, but he pulls it back placing it on his shoulder, praying to Suijin that he does not notice and looks into his eyes "Are you still thinking of that cecaelia?"

"No."

"Good."

"It is the greatest devotion two mermaids can show to each other, Ane-sama and Kazuma."


End file.
